Kanna, Now With Emotions!
by Crave My Heart
Summary: What happens when Kanna recives emotions? With she rebel agianst Naraku? Or will she still remain loyal? Rated T, because I'm not really sure about the rating system. RinKanna SesshomaruKagura. No flames please. My first story. I own nothing.


**Kanna, Now with emotions!**

**Chapter One: Kanna's Kindness**

The soft wind rustled the leaves in the trees of InuYasha's Forest. It was nearing winter and the leaves were falling from the trees. The soft sigh of a woman mingled with the soft of the leaves falling. The sound of children playing in a near by village. "Damn him…" She whispered. She was Kagura. Wind Witch. "If only he would just co-operate..." She murmured. Now saying that one of her enemies would co-operate and let her kill them was a bit farfetched but still! She slipped the kimono back on her shoulders having mended the wound on her arm. It would heal itself eventually. If only she had had poison. She would have poured it in the wound. But, alas, she had no heart to pump it though out her body. Naraku had that. The damned bastard. He hated her and she knew it. She pulled the feather out from her hair and took out for his castle. Perhaps, he would go easy on her. Heh, yeah, he would go easy on her and InuYasha would allow her to kill him.

Kagura landed in a field in front of Naraku's door. She slowly walked to the door about to knock. Kanna pulled it open before Kagura could. Kagura sighed and stared at her older sister. She smirked. Naraku's other puppet. But Kanna had no idea she was being used. For she was lacking emotions. Kagura's eyes rolled once she heard Narkau uttered a small 'keh'. She walked in. "Kagura, I ask to little of you…" Naraku said as she neared him. She stopped a good ten feet from him. He held his hand out and her heart started to form. Her eyes widened, no, he wouldn't. Not again. "And yet you fail me..." He said sighing as he clenched her heart with a tight death grip. "Nhhg..." Kagura clutched where her heart would be located her eyes glazed over slightly as pain shot through her. Kanna only watched, staring at her. With those two large black eyes. Staring, borings holes in Kagura's flesh. Kagura fell to her knees. "Why do you fail me Kagura?" Naraku asked smirking at her pain. He suddenly let go of her heart. Kagura fell forward holding herself up with her arms weakly. She pushed herself grunting in pain.

"Kanna, your older sister, never had once disobeyed me. As a matter of fact…." Naraku said pausing, "Kanna come here..." He said. Kanna softly walked over her feet lightly tapping on the floor. "Hai Naraku-Sama?" She asked in a soft tone. "You always manage to do what I have asked..." Naraku said pausing; a blue orb appeared in his hands. "A…" he paused looking for the proper word, "Present…for you…" He said with a smirk. The orb entered the mirror the entire room became engulfed in a bright blue light. Kagura shielded her eyes. It soon wore off. She slowly lowered her arm. She gasped at the sight. "Kanna?" She asked staring. Kanna looked nothing like her old self. Completely white except for her black eyes. Now…..now she was, different. Her white kimono had remained but, her hair, it was black. The white lilies in her hair had turned pink. Her eyes were deep brown now. But perhaps the most noticeable change was her skin. From the palest white to the nicest brown tan. Kanna dropped the mirror it hit the floor and shattered. "Kagura…" She asked confusion in her voice. Narkau merely grabbed the mirror. He would have to fix it. "Girls…I wish you to go find alliance with Sesshomaru. Perhaps he can help us defeat InuYasha…." Narkau said. "Hai Naraku-Sama…" Kanna said bowing. She walked out slowly. Kagura bowed slightly and followed Kanna. Once out she grabbed Kanna's shoulder and spun her around.

"Nani?" Kanna asked confused. "Kanna…are you okay?" Kagura asked. "Okay?" Kanna asked curiously. "We have to go to Sesshomaru's and find alliance…come along…" Kanna said softly smiling even though she didn't realize it. Kagura only pulled out the feather and tugged Kanna on the floating feather and took out to Sesshomaru's castle.


End file.
